The Cullens move to Tree hill
by Onepersoncanmakeadifference
Summary: The title pretty much explains it :D please give it a chance its better then it sounds!


The Cullen Move to tree hill!

They are all vampires (The people from Twilight)

"Bella?"

"Hmmmm"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

I suddenly got suspicious, what was wrong with Edward?

I sat up and looked at him "What is wrong?"

"Well we need to move…"

I had a sudden feeling of déjà vu and dread filled my veins like ice cold water. "You're not leaving me again?"

He grimanced in pain because I had to say 'again' "This time will be differ…"

"NO, NO, NO. You are not leaving me again, NONONONONO. I will kill myself. NO you can't leave me, No you can't." I felt like my dormant heart was breaking inside of me. "Not again"

"No, Bella, No it's not like that, I'm giving you a choice this time." I relaxed " You can come with us… or you can stay" I could hear his heart breaking in that last bit. "As I said well you were still human… You can have any part of me you want, or none at all if you prefer." "And my answer is still the same. I want every part of you Edward! And I want to move with you! I love you Edward and will follow you to the ends of the earth."

After breakfast we headed over to his house from the cottage. As we walked into the house I saw that everything the house was completely empty, reminding me with a grimace of pain that we were leaving Forks. When I was 17 and had first moved here I would have jumped at a chance to move away, but since meeting the Cullen's and my Husband and my true love Edward, I had realized that I would go anywhere in the world as long as I was with Edward.

Esme saw me looking around the house and came over to me. "Darl, we're not selling the house. We're going to keep it so that in a few years we can move back, I assume that you agreed to move away with us! You're going to like it in Tree hill!" Carlisle walked over. "I just enrolled you all in Tree Hill High!" "Oh and Bella I got you a place just in case you were moving with us. But just say the word and I'll cancel it."

"Are you guys crazy. I'll go crazy if you leave me here by myself. Crazy from missing you!"

"The school is setting up pen pals for you so that you know some people when we move there, we are moving at the end of the term!

Tree Hill

NPOV

When Hayley, Lucas, Peyton, Brooke and I had got to school that day Hayley ran up to the bulletin straight away as was her custom. "OMG what did you guys do? And why did you drag me into it?" "I don't know what you're talking about Hails." "I'm talking about all of our names being written on the bulletin along with Rachel's." "I don't know I guess we will just have to go and find out!"

We went to the main office to speak to Principal Turner. "Hello students, I trust you found your names on the bulletin" "Yes Principal Turner" We all droned. " Now we will just wait for your friend Rachel"

"I assure you Principal Turner, Whatever you have bought us here to talk about it was not my fault." "No Hayley, don't worry on the contrary this is an honor." "And Miss. Davies and Mr. Scott I would appreciate if you would keep the Public displays of affection to a minimum"

"Oh hello Rachel, Nice of you to join us" "Oh Shit what did I do now?" "Language Rachel"

"Whatever" She back-chatted. "Ok students, you are being asked to do a great honor. You have been asked by Forks High school to welcome these students who are joining our community next term.

They have all written a letter about them selfs to you, you get a choice in who you get, pick the one you are most likely to get a long with. I have work to do so I'll leave you to it." He walked out of the room.

"Great, since when did we apply to be the loser outreach program?" Brooke asked. "Brooke" Hayley reproached. "I so dibs a guy!" Rachel put in. "No, it says on this instruction sheet we all have to take someone of the same sex." Lucas said, he had silently been reading the sheet well they were arguing about who gets who. "Ok this is what it says next, _In this envelope are the letters that the students sent to you, remove them from the envelope then pass them around. _So I'll pass them out them we will see if we would get along with the person.

BRPOV

I was handed my piece of paper from my long time boyfriend Lucas.

_To Whom it may concern._

_My name is Bella Cullen, I am married to Edward Cullen and… _

"Hails I got your mail!" I yelled. "What are you talking about?" She was confused. "Well she's married so I figured you would want her!" Hayley took the piece of paper out of my hands and said "thanks, I guess" "And I'll take her husband!" Nathan said. "Oh I got him! Here you go!" Lucas passed his letter to Nathan. I picked up another piece of paper.

_Hello!_

_My name is Alice Cullen and I LOVE SHOPPING and my Boyfriend Jasper!... _

"I FOUND MY PERSON!" I screamed. "Who is she?" My boyfriend Lucas asked me "SHE LOVES SHOPPING!"" Well she sounds perfect for you" Lucas responded. "Is she a slut as well? Coz if she is that would just be weird. You two could be…. I don't know sisters. " Piped Rachel. "I wonder, If she's a backstabbing bitchy boyfriend and Husband stealing whore. If she was you too would get along really well!" responded Brooke. "Guys stop it!" Hayley reprimanded. "Why do I always have to be the peacemaker? "Ok! Enough girls! Well I guess I'll take the Boyfriend of…. Alison?" Lucas cut in. "Her name is Alice and of course you can have her boyfriend." Brooke responded.

LPOV

I took the letter that Brooke handed me and opened it.

_To Whom ever receives this letter. _

_Hi my name is Jasper Hale. I am 17 and I have a Girlfriend… _

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Rachel suddenly screamed. "I GOT A PAPER CUT" "Well that will teach you not to run off with one of the letters from a guy." Brooke laughed. "there isn't enough letters to go around" Peyton pointed out. "Well you have the other guy and Rachel couold have the other girl" Nathan Reasoned. "Good idea bro" Lucas said.

_-Later-_

LPOV

I finished my homework not long after Brooke left. I was about to go do my writing but then I remembered that I had to do my letter for tomorrow. So with a sigh I picked it up.

_To Whom ever receives this letter. _

_Hi my name is Jasper Hale. I am 17 and I have a Girlfriend, her name is Alice Cullen, She is also 17. My favourite things to do are read and be around my adopted family. I am a quiet person, and I have Blonde hair and blue eyes._

_Jasper Hale._

Wow this guy sounds, well a lot like me. Blonde hair, blue eyes, 17, has a girlfriend…. It was just really strange. I picked up my pen and wrote back to him:

_Hi Jasper, _

_My name is Lucas Scott. I am 17, Have blue eyes blonde hair. I have a brother and a girlfriend. My brother is married to my best friend! Looking forward to meeting you! _

_Lucas Scott_


End file.
